


Love of Puyo Puyo CHU!!

by R_Fielding



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Girls Kissing, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Negligee, Orgasm, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teen Romance, True Love, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, cute couple, sex in secret, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Fielding/pseuds/R_Fielding
Summary: Raffina and Amitie have been a wholesome couple for a while now. But their peverted friend's perverted comments has perverted Raffina's thoughts. She wants to go do the next step with her girlfriend. Takes place sometime between Chapter 17 and 21 of "Love of Puyo Puyo Tsu". TheBlackKid approved. Canon with his series.





	Love of Puyo Puyo CHU!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackKid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love of Puyo Puyo Tsu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634734) by [TheBlackKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackKid/pseuds/TheBlackKid). 



> Takes place sometime between Chapter 17 and 21 of Love of Puyo Puyo Tsu. TheBlackKid approved. Canon with his series.
> 
> Note: Because fanfiction net and archive of our own are dumb, an bold asterisk (*) will be used instead of a heart symbol (♡). Last time I used many symbol Ao3 left my story incomplete.

**_Love of Puyo Puyo CHU!!_ **

**_by R. Fielding, for TheBlackKid_ **

 

**(Raffina’s POV)**

 

Hello. My name’s Raffina. I’m a beautiful soon to be high school student. My hair is naturally pink, I am atypically tall for my gender, only adding to my allure, I’m the most stylishly dressed of all my friends.

 

Of course there’s not much competition. I am surrounded by tomboys who call me girly everytime I do something girly. I do not care for that label. Though I am an excellent example of a woman! Did I mention I’m no slouch when it come to my studies? Ohoho Oh, La-Ti-Da!~ Hah, just saying that with full confidence just makes me wanna flip my hair.

 

I’m kidding. I have nothing serious against them… (Except the girly bit but that’s besides the point. New Flash: Not everyone plays that many Video Games!)

 

I’m getting off track, apologies. I forgot where I was going with this anyways.... Oh, yes something about some boys walk up to me, asking things like for a date, taking me out to dinner or such. They see me as a perfect girlfriend.

 

And while dinner is always a tempting offer (sorry, I’m teasing the wrong person here). And of course I’ll tell them I’m flattered. But I’ve been taken for a while now, and she agrees with them wholeheartedly. And I love her with all my heart.

 

I’m a lesbian. That’s no big deal nowadays, being gay. We do live in 20XX after all. Even then a surprising number of our friends are lesbians too… More than one has to be Bi, right?

 

It was love at first sight. Her name’s Amitie. She’s beautiful as well, but more in a cute sense. Half-a-head shorter than me. She doesn’t dress to be stylish like me. Doesn’t care about being sexy like me. Oooooo~

 

Don’t get me wrong, we’re attracted to more than our bodies. Her personality is just as cute too.

 

She is one of these tomboys for the record.. (On a more serious note, they’re not that much more girly than me…)

 

I think about Ami a lot. Ami being my nickname for her. It’s gotten to that point where… You know… Wet dreams, masturbating, all that other stuff Ally forced down my throat... Damn it! I did not mean it for it come out that way! Hmmmmgr. I’m blushing.

 

Ah, there she is now. Her mom’s taking the love twins Ally, the perv and Rafisol, the soulless to a concert for the weekend. It’s now or never live it down!

 

“Ami!” I smiled. I held out my arms.

 

“Raffi!” That’s her cute nickname for me. Gosh, her smile is infectious~ She ran into me, wrapping her arms around me. My arms wrapped around her too. She rubbed her cheek affectionately against my mine. “It’s been so long!”

 

“We’ve only been apart for a single day and you miss me that much?” I giggled.

 

“Summer vacation’s not gonna last forever.” She rebutted, to which I giggled some more and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled more as a result.

 

“Have something in mind?” This is a day where it’s just us two. I do not want just ask her _that_ immediately.

 

“Uh… Not really. We could just sit a bench in the park?”

 

“Oh, La-Ti-Da. Marvellous idea, Ami. I love how simple it is.”

 

“Heh heh, thanks.”

 

“The bench to the big tree, please. It’s hot here.” I fanned myself with a fan Rulue gifted to me.

 

“Duh!” We held hands on our way.

  
The bench was thankfully free and more importantly in the shade. Wouldn’t want a tan. Not yet anyway. I closed my eyes, soaking it in all, with Ami nodding of against my shoulder. I can’t tell if she’s seriously sleeping.

 

‘It gives me more time of how to break it to her. I hope she’s alright with it… Don’t stress, she’ll notice my muscles tense up on my shoulder.’

 

“What’s wrong, Raffi?”

 

‘Damn! She noticed. Don't say something stupid.’ “U-uh… You took me by surprise, Ami.” I blushed, but at least I didn’t say what I wanna say with the subtlety of Schezo. “Give me a minute.”

 

“Okay?” Oh, now I got her to worry more… Good job, Raffina. I need to swiftly compile my thought and put them elegantly.

 

I got it. “Ami?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How long has it been since we became a couple?”

 

“Gee.” She sat straight up. Leaning her arm over the bench near my back. She also turned her head to me. “Sorry, I haven't kept track.” She admitted, sounding a bit guilty.

 

“Ah…” I feel like I would be angry if I had thought to keep track myself. Well, as angry I could be at Ami.

 

“But when I’m with you it doesn’t matter. It feels like you’ve always been part of my life.”

 

That me my heart flutter. “Has Melody’s writing rubbed off on you?”

 

“Why? Don’t like it? I just made made it up.”

 

“I love it.” I quickly kissed her on the lips. Now she growing even redder. How lovely. “It’s very romantic for something so slapdash.” I stuck out my tongue, teasing her a little. Her jokey pouts are adorable. “And romance is what I want to discuss. Our romance…”

 

“Please don't tell me you wanna break up!?”

 

“What? NO, never.” I held her tight, she seems relieved to be wrong. As she should. “In fact, I want to take our relationship to the next level.”

 

“Neat! Uh, how do you wanna do that?” She eagerly asked.

 

“Uh… Well, thanks to Ally. I. Ummm… Picked up certain thoughts and… habits…” I can’t remember the last time I felt this awkward. The habits I’m referring to are watching lesbian porn, once a week or so. Using a vibrator I found lying around at home.

 

I’m not telling her that yet. It's embarrassing to admit Ally perverted me that much… How weak willed must I be? At least I can keep a lid on it.

 

“Oh! Y-you wanna have sex with me?” She whispered, seeming to be shocked.

 

“F-forgot I said anything.” I turned my head, I gritted my teeth, tightened my eyelids in shame. My face is flushed. “I shouldn't have said it, ignore me.” My heart feels heavy.

 

“Um… I wanna try if it makes you happy, Raffi.”

 

“But does it make you happy, Ami? You sound unsure…”

 

“…I will try it for you.” She said in a more confident tone. But I’m not so sure. “When? I will do it for you, anything! Just not too rough, please.”

 

I hugged her. “Thank you.”

 

****************************

 

The day had come. The day Ami and I were gonna have sex. I am prepared, I am not scared of my first time. I hope Ami is too. If it’s on her mind right now.

 

Just a few more moments before Melody, Ally, Rafisol, Arle and some others go to some trashy boy band concert. We had no interest. Which works out.

 

“Call me if anything goes wrong!”

 

“It won’t.” Ami reassured her mother, Melody. She started the car.

 

“Have fun you two!~” Ally waved and winked. She said it in a suspicious tone. We waved back as she drove off.

 

“I-is she onto us?”

 

“P-possibly?”

 

“Let’s deny it, Ami.”

 

“Way ahead of ya.”

 

…

 

…

 

“Well you're the mistress of the house now,” I stuck out my hand in a ladylike fashion. “escort me to your chambers so we can both become women, Milady.” I said to lighten the mood.

 

“Oh how elegantly put Lady Raffina.” She took it as we went inside. We took off our shoes.

 

“‘Twas nothing, Mistress Amitie. Oh, La-Ti-Da.”

 

“I pray it’s as good as the jester claims.”

 

I broke character by laughing, Ami joined in. “Ally would be the jester, a love jester. Want to continue roleplaying in bed?” I asked.

 

“Eh? Maybe another time. I first gotta get used to it. I’m a bit nervous.”

 

“I won’t be rough on you.” I kissed her again. “You know, roleplay can alleviate nervousness and inhibitions during sex.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Blame Ally.” I said deadpan, she immediately understood. I opened her room. Still a bit lackluster since she moved here. Shouldn’t be much longer.

 

“So… Let’s begin, shall we.” I made my irresistible 0,- face while folding up her blanket.

 

“Uh… We could play my Dreamcast instead.” Oh brother, she really is nervous now. “I think Space Channel 5 is in it. That’s fun girly game, it's about a sexy pink lady saving the galaxy through dance.”

 

“Aaaamiiiii.” I sighed. “A bit to late for that… I won't hurt. Don't you wanna please your girlfriend?” I purred seductively.

 

“I do… Sorry, Raffi. I’ll do my best. I'm too hot now to ignore it.”

 

“You won’t regret it, sweetie…” I nuzzled her doing my best to warm up to to it. “Unpackage me.” Saying it made me hot.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Take my clothes off. It’s sexier that way, or do you want me to undress you first?”

 

“U-uh?”

 

“I don't mind if you wanna do it first… Ami?” I snapped my fingers.

 

“S-sorry. I was distracted. We’regonnaseeeachothernaaaaaked!”

 

“Oh, Ami, that's nothing to be worried about. It was going to happen sooner or later. I’m aroused, Let’s start now~”

 

I got intimate with her, my hands were on her big, useless belt. I’m undoing it. Rather easy as It’s attached to nothing besides loosely above her hip.

 

GOD! Her gasps are cute~ I started unzipping her shorts.

 

**(Amitie's POV)**

 

O-oh g-gosh! She's gonna see my panties in a sec! And my chest… And my vagina!!

 

I can’t tell if I’m excited or scared… Okay, I am excited in the other way. My nipples have gotten hard…

 

Raffi flashed a grin. “Yipes!” I yelped. She just dropped my shorts, from 0 to 100 in a flash. The were hanging around my feet.

 

Raffina stares at my crotch. “S-something wrong?”

 

“Yes there is!” Now I'm really scared. “I do not know you had it this bad.” She looked in horror. “I thought you were tacky sometimes before… But PLAID PANTIES?!?”

 

I was relieved, she was just talking about my panties. “What’s wrong about plaid?”

 

“Nothing. But it’s very unappealing for day such as this.”

 

“…They’re my lucky panTIES!!” I mumbled until I got my sweet spot rubbed through my panties! I glad everyone’s gone. I shrieked pretty loud.

 

“Hmhmhmm.” Raffi giggled. She got my sticky stuff between her fingers. While she made her sexy 0,- face. My eyes are glued to her whenever she does that. “You’re wet.” She said dry. “Did you enjoy it?”

 

“Not sure…” I answered honestly. I stepped out of my shorts. Raffi pulled down my panties. The air in my room against my wet vagina made me shiver.

 

She’s seeing my vagina! I’m covering it up. “There's to be ashamed of. But if you want I can put it back for a little.”

 

I thought about it… “I wanna wait until I take off yours…”

 

She doesn't seem disappointed. “Alright.” She winked. She put them back. It felt a bit icky back in its place. “Plaid panties, blech.” I chuckled at Raffi's disgust. It's funny how sour her face was.

 

She stood up and got her hands at rim of my neato shirt/hoodie combo I love. She bought it for me~

 

I raised my arms to make it easier on her. I won't fight this back. Unlike my shorts she was gentle with my shirt. She lifted it up to my belly button, to my under my nipples, above my nipples. I closed my eyes at that. And now it’s off! I’m covering my bare nipples in embarrassment with my hands.

 

“Ami, dear?” My love spoke up.

 

“Yes?” I kept my eyes closed.

 

“You’re not wearing a bra.”

 

“I-I know.”

 

“Why are you not wearing a bra?”

 

“‘Cause I don’t have boobs… So I just don’t bother sometimes…”

 

“Hmm. Fair point, though there’s still a reason to wear them, you know? Even if you’re an A.”

 

“I know…” Suddenly I was hugged from behind. She’s stealthy! I didn’t notice.

 

“Oh, Ami. I can’t imagine how it feels not having inherited Melody’s Melons.” I sighed in response. She’s right. I don’t want them as humongous as mom’s D. But I want them… Raffi’s feel so nice against my back, even through her clothes. They're soft and squishy~ My size must be a turn off for her… “To me it doesn't matter to me, honey.” She said so loving.

 

“It doesn’t?”

 

She shook her head in the form of a cuddle. “You know how pretty I find you. I can see past your questionable choices in clothes. You could say you’re as cute as a _button_.”

 

“EEEEEEE!” She pinched me on both nipples. It’s like being struck by lightning again. Except less painful and more… pleasurable? I don’t know.

 

She kissed and giggled. “Just your socks now. Sit on your bed to make it easier.”

 

I sit on my bed. Staring into Raffi’s blue eyes as she took off one, and two. I’m naked in front for her. Minus my bracelet and panties.

 

Raffina liked what she saw. That makes me happy. Oh, she blew a kiss with one eye closed. And ends with her 0,- face! She shouldn't have. I don’t feel as embarrassed for now.

 

“My turn. Unpackage me, Ami. Don't be a stranger.”

 

“I won't.” I feel very tingly downstairs just thinking taking off her clothes. Started off with her purple ascot.

 

“Try not to choke me this time, dear.”

 

“Eh-Heh. Uh… This should. YES!”

 

“Good work.”

 

Next up was her sailory vest. I circled around her take it of. It never ceases to me how pretty she is. I wish I could be as girly as her sometimes… Not as a serious change, just for the fun of it, y’know? With her hair, mastery of sexy expression and her confident aura most of the time. She makes it look so cool. I like being me, but maybe she can teach me sometime?

 

Her vest was off. Next I was thinking of taking off her pouch. I got close to her to put my hands on her hips. She let out a cute moan. She put her hand on my shoulders to make eye contact. We gazed into each other's eyes. Like I said they’re beautiful. But there’s something off this time…

 

I’m feeling her leg rise up between my- “GAWH!” I gasped. I kept moaning as she rubbing my knee.

 

“La-Ti-Da~ Ami, you're too easy. Tease me sometime will you?” Letting me go, and dropped her leg. She did her 0,- face but with an anticipating smile instead of puckered lips. Just as good. “After all.” She swayed her hip. “I want attention too.” My head’s so warm, I feel like burning up.

 

**(Raffina’s POV)**

 

“Uh, gimme a minute to think of one.” She told me as she undid the belt of my pouch. I hope she thinks of it sooner than later… I want to be touched too. I’m cooking up.

 

I started smirking as Ami took off my skirt. Ohoho, I hope she likes what she sees.

 

“Wowie.” She surprised at least. “You wore see-through panties the whole day behind your skirt that everyone below could see?”

 

Now I'm embarrassed. She’s not wrong. I did put my privates at risk of being seen today… “I’d thought I'd surprise you today.” I said with a smile taking off my own earrings. It’s best I do those myself.

 

“You did that for me? Oh, and I just wear my lucky panties…You're too good for me.”

 

“Don’t say such things. You're worth it, Ami.” I cheered her up. “Now please take off my blouse.”

 

“Okie-dokie.” She placed her fingers at my buttonless blouse’s end. She’ll see it in full~ This is so arousing.

 

“Hmmmm~ ***** ” I moaned as she pressed my blouse against my breasts. Letting her know I like it. She’s not being over reactive. Must be too distracted by what I’m wearing, oho. My blouse was off.

 

“R-Raffi?! You’re wearing _that_ for me?”

 

“Ohoho. Even better, I got it especially made for you, Honey. For this special night.” I made several seductive poses.

 

At the moment I am just wearing my yellow and orange striped kneesocks and a special orange negligee. A sexy one, it is see-through for starters. It is low cut. Exposing my shoulders and the top and cleavage of my B-Cup breasts (Barely not a C), my nipples are visible and erect. It has veils on my sides which I just adore as a fashion fanatic~ Ami’s eating up the eye candy by being extremely flustered. Have I mentioned I love her?

 

Furthermore, my negligee had some lovely rose patterns. On the bra, the sides, my panties.

 

I have to say, it’s ab-so-lute-ly liberating standing next my girlfriend almost naked. The only flaw were my wet panties and my stained kneesock. But nothing I can do about that.

 

“It’s my little ‘thank you’ present for you for being willing to do this.” I had it prepared for weeks.

 

“I LOVE IT!!” She gave me a big hug. “But not as much as you. ***** ”

 

“You’re too kind.” I stroked her hair. “Want one? Oshare will make one if you want.”

 

“Mmmm. I'll think about it…”

 

“Do that, now take off my socks, or _anything_ else you want.” I flirted, putting my index finger over my pursed lips.

 

“Aw, but I want you to keep on your socks. I’d bet you’d look great being naked with your socks.”

 

“Hmm. Well of course I do. It's very sexy, but I was hoping to be fully naked…” But not to make my love disappointed, I am willing to compromise. “Tell you what.”

 

“What?”

 

I sat on her bed to raise my right leg, the one without a stain. “Strip me of one kneesock. Just one.”

 

“I'm cool with that.” She rolled it off. “There.”

 

“Put it on, Love.”

 

“HUH?”

 

“I’m certain you would look lovely on you too.”

 

She gulped. “Uh…”

 

“Pretty please.” I battered my eyelashes as I pleaded.

 

**(Amitie's POV)**

 

Her socks were some of her most eye-catching features. And I’m gonna wear it! I'm so excited. Did Ally corrupt Raffi? She really knows how to get me in the mood. I put it on, slowly rolling it until it couldn’t.

 

“Ooh-la-la~~ Hello there, beautiful. Where did you come from? Where did my Ami-kins go?” Raffi joked with a 0,-

 

I giggled a little. But then it sank in how weird this feels… I’m not used to these. It’s a little tight around my leg. That wouldn't be so weird if I wore two. But you know, despite this a smile crept on my face. I do feel a little more, like, confident? Yeah! “I like it.” I said to Raffi feeling confident.

 

**(Raffina’s POV)**

 

“Ohoho.” Seems like it invigorated her, I must’ve rubbed off on her. It's quite the sight with her doofy smile. “Enjoy it. Asymmetry suits you.” She took the compliment well. “Now,” I grabbed my better half around her waist. And slammed us onto her bed. Her on top of me. Her head on my breasts. Both of us horny. “We’ve waited long enough.” I got as a close to her head as I could. “Let us fuck.” I whispered in her ear. She shivered.

 

“H-how?” I wordlessly answered by putting my middle and ring fingers together, making a scooping motion with them. “And do s-same to you?”

 

“Uh-huh. There are other ways to do the trick. But is the safest way. I don’t have to go inside, I can just rub the outside to pleasure you.”

 

“R-rub please.” We got up on our knees on our bed. Breasts touching. Her face is so close, and we’re horny as hell.

 

I got my hands on her panties, and she followed suit. “On three, we pull.” Instead of confirming or replying, she kissed me long and passionately on the lips. Premature, but I am not complaining. I put some force on it on my part too.

 

I broke it off. “We can do that later.” I raised her undergarment up.

 

“Kuh.” She gasped.

 

“On three. One, two,”

 

“THREE!”  
“THREE!”

 

Our dripping vaginas were bare. “Ready to be pleasured, Honey?”

 

“Go, easy…”

 

“Of course.” I lead her hand to my pleasure spot. The mere touch, made me want to drool in pleasure. My thoughts jumped overboard. “But I want your fingers _deep inside_ me.” I said very lustful, I can’t pretend to be how I usually am anymore. What uncouth beast have you made me into, Ally?! Bless everyone’s heart who’s immune.

 

“Raffi? Are you okay?”

 

“Never been better. Put. It. In!” Ami looked nervous at her hand. “It’s not gross, Ami! Now go inside!” I commanded as I put my chin on her left shoulder. “I’m hungry for an orgasm!”

 

“AAH!” I put pressure on her cute, untainted pussy. It made her dig deep into my vibrator penetrated one.

 

“OOOOOHHHMMMMNNNGG! Nnnow rub my insides!” I demanded as I furiously rubbed her crazy as well. Up, down, left, right, clockwise. Doesn't matter.

 

She panted hard, trying not to moan or scream, she grabbed me tight with her free arm. “Shlow down!” She slurred.

 

“Faster! ***** I’m coming closer!” The sloppy sounds coming from pussy were music to my ear, if a bit embarrassing.

 

“I feel like aaaaahbout to, hah, to burst!” She sounds scared about cumming.

 

“Rrrrelaaahx your mussscles, and let it happhen. Like at the dentist.”

 

“Yo-you waaaah-haaaant me to enjoy thish and you bring up the dentist?”

 

“I’m on the veeeerge. Here it c- OH GAAAAAAAWD!” I came… Such an amazing feeling~ From the pulsing build up to the release. The force made me lean against Ami. Her reaction at my juices spraying on her fingers was not unlike a static shock. She pulled out, leaving a string that made a mess of her bed and my negligee bottom. But I kept rubbing delicate weak spot. “You were fantastic. ***** ” I winked. “I feel you twitching, Ami.”

 

“I’M EXPLODING!!!” She came. Her face was so erotic. Though not so erotic, are her choice of words. I suppressed my laughter.

 

We’re cuddling each other, in a moment of just wholesome affection for my love after something more messy. “Thank you so much, Ami. I needed this.” I said recovering from my climax.

 

She’s recovering as well. “I’m happy fuh-for you.”

 

“Oh, forgive me for being so selfish. How was it for you?”

 

“I don't know?”

 

“The first orgasm is always a confusing feeling. One you can get used to.” … “Ready for round two?” I said throwing off my bra. Making my chest bare.

 

“Round two?!”

 

**(Amitie's POV)**

I thought I was gonna die, and she want a another round?!

 

“I wanna make you cum at least one more time today.” She rubbed her hand against my cheeks. Staring into my eyes with love and lust. “You have such an adorable face~” She said with the same gaze plus a wanting grin.

 

“Ow!” She stuck her tongue in a cheeky way. I’m holding my hand against my cheek. She broke us off and got out of bed. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m taking something out of my pouch, just wait a moment.” She said kicking off her panties off her legs. I made a noise.

 

Gee… See her so naked makes me even hotter. Her boobs are bouncy, her waist looks so healthy and her butt… Oh! She’s bending down! Her butts sticking out. With all the gooey stuff dripping for her. Now I do kinda wanna have a second round, now… But where I can get a goo-

 

“Hhhaaaaaaaah~~” Raffina gasped. I gasped too, it came out of nowhere. “What a pleasant surprise, Ami.” She gave me a wink.

 

“Huh? Ah! Sorrydidntmeanto!!” I must’ve drifted off! Two of my fingers have drifted in her with me noticing.

 

“Let it happen, Ami.” She blew a kiss. I’m jelly to her charms~ *****. “I have.” She continued searching a pouch. I kept slowly… uh… fingering… her? I guess that sounds right?

 

“Hmmmm… You can stop now.” She said under her breath. I pulled it out like a ninja. “I brought this along.” She almost sung that as she the thi-

 

“Eeeeeeee~eeeeeeeeeh? R-R-Raffi?” I’m stunned! I-I-I’m, I…

 

“Oh, La-Ti-Da~, I’m not gonna hurt you if that’s what you're wondering.”

 

“You went to a to a sex shop!!” I squeeled. She's braver than I’ll ever be.

 

“Pardon?” I bewildered her. She didn’t expect that. “Ah! Nononono!” She cutely waved her arms around I like I would being embarrassed. It’s fun to be on the other side. “This vibrator I found in the attic, I think it’s my mother’s. I would never go to a sex shop. I can’t. I make sure people remember me on the street, I would be recognized!”

 

“You’re also one of the only pinkheads in town.”

 

“That’s part of the reason... ”

 

**(Raffina’s POV)**

 

I twisted the vibrator to a… let’s say a setting that’s just right. Ami twitched at its sight.

 

“Eeee! You’re gonna!...” She slammed her legs shut. “I’M NOT READYYYYY!”

 

I pounced on bed. “It’s not for you, I know this might be too much for you.” I slid it inside and held it in place. I reacted to it like I got the right temperature out of the shower right away. “For you, Honey. I have something very, very special planned for you~” I must be under some spell to even consider this… Even to… No, especially to Ami…

 

“Is it g-?”

 

“It won’t hurt.” I assured her little head. I put my free hand on her knee.

 

“Just tell me already.”

 

“First, lie down and spread your legs.” She cautiously opened up, I took her awful panties off her leg as well. “Ohoho~” I am going crazy if I’m going through with this. But the vibrations clouded my thoughts more than before. “You're going to experience cunnilingus.”

 

“Cun-lin-guss?” She has this adorable puzzled look on her face.

 

I giggled in response. “Oh, Ami. I envy how innocent you tend to be. Spread your legs. It means that I am going to lick your pussy till you cum.”

 

“Eeeeeeeeehhh?”

 

**(Amitie's POV)**

 

Did l hear that right? She’s what!? She said that with wanting face, sitting upright on her knees holding in that vibrator. She’s diving in! My eyes are on her head. “AaaaahmmmMMMM!” She gave me a long lick, across my whole vagina, to the bottom to my sensitive clit. That felt funny… I feel so many things at the same times. Shivers, pleasure, shame, ticklish? I can’t recognize them all.

 

Huh? Raffi takes a break after just one long lick? She stare me in the eyes and GULPED MY!!... “RAFFI!?”

 

She looked like it had a nice after taste? Uuuuuh… “Better than I thought~” She wiped her mouth, licking it off the back of her hand with her 0,- face. “You taste like strawberries~~~ ***** ” My face grew red. “Heeheehee~ Now you’re as red as one.”

 

“Stop teasing meeee! Finish what you started!” I demanded. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. “I m-mean…” I can’t believe what I just said.

 

She showed me tiny wholesome smile. “If you insist. Give in, like I did.” She dove in again.

 

My hand still has Raffi’s cum on it. I. I love the smell. “You smell like… an orange?”

 

“I thought you wouldn't notice~” She kept licking.

 

I closed my eyes and accepted it. I tried not to squish her head because I feel so… something? Whatever it is I wanna feel it until I cum!

 

I sniffed my hand as steady as I could. I was getting licked at a slow and steady pace. I love the smell, it made me think of Raffi. Casually, cutely, romantically, our non-romantic moments, us having simple fun, beautiful, sexy, naked, whenever she looks like mess but still very sexy.

 

“Aaaaaah~ O~o~o~oooh~o~hooo! Uhmmmmmgh. I. Love you. SooOOOOOOOH MUCH, RAAHFFI!”

 

She mumbled something back, I couldn't hear it because of my panting. It sound just as loves me back. No surprise.

 

Liiiiick. “Aaaaah.” Liiiiick. “R-Raffffi~” Liiiiick “Hhhhhhah~” Liiiiiiiiiiiick. “MMMMMMMMM~~ ***** My crotch is pounding again. Go faster!”

 

“Alright.” 0,-. “Let me first turn up MY VIBRATORNNNGGH!!” She start panting and moaning like crazy. Like I am! Must be a hiiiiigh setting.

 

Speaking of crazy… Her tongue and my p-puh… Pussy.

 

Licklicklicklicklicklicklicklicklick, etc. As I go: “Hahhahhahhaaahhh! OOOHWOWOWOWO! Aaaa~aaaa~AAAAH!! Rafff. U-uh gon-gonna CUM! Get your faaaaaaaaaah!!~ ****** ”

“OH GAAAAAAAAWD!!~ ******* ” We came at the same time. This time it felt kinda nice~ It’s like I’m a soda bottle that been shaken, and I’ll been uncorked.

 

“Oh gosh Raffi, I came all over your face!”

 

“Ohohoho~ I know, and I don’t mind. Let it slide off my face, it will wash off. How was it for you, Sweetie?” She said like she’s in heaven, turning of her vibrator.

 

Mentioning it made me relive it a bit. “It felt nice, I’m still shaking from it. But I’m still not sure I like all of it… Sorry…” I couldn’t look at her.

 

But she came up to me for snuggles. Her boobs feel so nice against my side. “That’s fine.” She said so mellow, with her eyes closed. She let out a satisfied moan. “You tried it. It’s not for you. Our love’s still strong.” She cuddled me. I smiled, it’s true! I still love her to bits. I snuggled back.

 

I yet out a big ol’ yawn. “I’m sleepy.” I’m starting to drift off feeling satisfied. But more importantly, with my loving naked girlfriend by my side… “ ***** ~”

 

**(Raffina’s POV)**

 

Her sleepy smile~ “Good night, Ami~ ***** ”

 

****************************

 

Geez, Ami and I really did do it, didn't we? I can feel her hardened cum still on my face.

 

“Teeheehee…”

 

What a wonderful night it was… I can’t move my body.

 

“Hee hee.”

 

At least we’re still steady, no signs of growing apart. Ami… You’re the one too good for me.

 

“Whoopie~ Hee hee...”

 

…Someone's playing with my breasts, isn’t she? Meh, I’ll let it slide. She’s way more gentle with them, then _she’ll_ ever be. Still, might as well…

 

“Why’re you bouncing my breasts up and down?” I said rather groggy. “Keep massaging, though~” That’s always pleasurable.

 

“Cause I wanna know what it’s like… It’s not like I’m gonna do it on mom.”

 

“You’re no better than Feli…” I exaggerated.

 

“Your own cousin plays with your boobs?”

 

“Plays? Pah! I wish, she flat out _gropes_ me.” I pouted.

 

“Why?”

 

“She has less than you.” I said coldly and she whinched.

 

…

 

“Soooo… What now?” She asked as she continued massaging me.

 

“Well…” I turned my head a little, I’m feeling a bit sheepish. “I should apologise… I got carried away…”

 

“Think Ally made you secretly lustful with her magic??”

 

“You sound as sure as I, Dear… Even I doubt her obsession would lead to her wanting us to do it with her magic, _and_ go as far as we did…”

 

“Ditto… It’s all you…”

 

“I bottled these feelings up too long… Thank you for letting it out of my system, Honey~” I planted a long, innocent kiss on her cheek. “I won’t let it happen, again.”

 

“Uh… About that, Raffi…” She stopped my with my breasts. She got me nervous. She’s blushing, what’s she going to say? It got my heart thumping. “I’m still not so sure I wanna do it again…” Why must you pause, Ami? WHY? “But… I’ll gladly share a shower or a bathtub with you.” She practically swooned at the idea. “So I can ease into it more?”

 

“Oh, La-ti-da~ I’ll gladly share it with you. And you can play with my breasts all you want.” I cupped them a little to jiggle them. I did it with a 0,-. “IN PRIVATE! In private I should stress. Especially not around Feli. You can even grope them.” I pushed them together.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

 

“I trust you, Ami. ***** Play and grope them all you want. They’re yours as much as they’re mine.”

 

“Oh, Raffi!” She gave them a gentle squeeze.

 

…

 

“So now what?” I asked, we know have until tonight until Melody and their housemates return.

 

And then I heard Ami’s stomach grumble. We had a good laugh. “Well I guess, I’m hungry.” She giggled in a joking tone. “It is breakfast time.”

 

“What if I bake some eggs for us.”

 

“Yummy! Ooooooo, oooooooo! Let’s stay naked for a little while longer. And please put on an apron, Raffi!”

 

“Ohoho~ You can’t have enough of my sexy charms, can you?”

 

“It’s all of your charms~”

 

“Ami~ Likewise. Still wanna play that game you wanted to play? What was it called? Super Channel 9?”

 

“ _Space_ Channel _5_. And I think you’ll love it.”

 

Later after breakfast, we put our underwear and my kneesocks into the washing machine. “Let’s get our story straight: we were playing Space Channel, laughed too hard at the English dub, we spilled our strawberry and orange lemonade on your bed, _and certainly not our cum._ ”

 

“Gotcha!” Amitie replied.

 

I’m wearing some of Ami’s non-plaid panties. Her bra was just a tight, but it fit. “This is definitely not your size. Were you planning to pad them?” I teased in good fun, even if it’s a logical conclusion.

 

Her face grew red, picking up her shirt from yesterday. Her eyes lit up. She has an idea. “Let’s swap our clothes!”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Let’s put on each other’s outfits!”

 

I got nervous. “I-I d-d-don’t know about that.”

 

“My shirt is roomy enough for you if that’s what you’re wondering.”

 

“That’s not it…”

 

“You make me worried, Raffi…”

 

“It’s just that I would look awful in it. Pink hair with pink hearts? Your motif just doesn’t suit me.” She knows I mean no offence.

 

“You get to see me in your clothes~”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“C’mon, Raffi! We had sex, this is not the weirdest thing we’ve done as a couple.”

 

I took in a big breath in, and took her shirt out of her hands. “Fair point, and you deserve it, my love. But I don’t want to be seen wearing it outside!” I blushed admitting that…

 

Ami clapped, giddy as a toddler. “That’s cool.”

 

We got lost in each other’s eyes one more time… And before I knew we kissed, the passage of time seemed to slow down.

 

Amitie, my love~

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Raffina’s ascot is not an ascot. But I kept it an ascot. Same for the blouse.  
> Amitie's, like, totally the kinda girl to have lucky panties.


End file.
